


Worries

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In playing my new Prince of Tennis DS game, I heard Tezuka say to Oishi what is probably the stupidest thing he could have said to him. Then I came up with this idea. The opening line is from the game. Don't own, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

_Oishi, don’t worry....._

The words echoed through Oishi’s head as he walked away from the meal area. He couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Tezuka had meant by those words. Was Oishi not supposed to worry about the fact that they were stranded on the island? Or the fact that their coaches were missing? Or maybe the fact that some of the players were doing things that they shouldn’t be doing any chance they got? He felt his face flush red when he thought about what Yukimura and Shiraishi had been doing in the woods near the stream. Boys their age shouldn’t know about, let alone be doing things like that with each other. Especially with younger kids around. It was a bad example.

Then there was what would happen if someone fell and hurt themselves. There might have been electricity and fuel for the cabins, but Oishi hadn’t been able to find a first aid kit and he didn’t know what he would do if someone cut themselves badly. There was no way to stem the bleeding or bandage it so it didn’t get infected. And what if it was a really bad cut and needed stitches? There was no way for them to get the help they needed in time and someone could be badly hurt or even die while they tried to figure out where the coaches were or some other form of help.

There were also the woods themselves. Full of snakes, spiders, poison mushrooms, rocks, the river and caves. That was bad enough, but the beach held equal dangers in the ocean; jellyfish, sharks, coral and tides. As far as Oishi could tell, no one had even bothered to think about all of this before stripping off their uniforms and going for a swim. At least Oishi hadn’t seen anyone swimming alone.

As Oishi walked down towards the area where they had built their tennis court, he worried about what Tezuka meant by telling him not to worry. It wasn’t the first time his friend had kept a secret from him, but Oishi knew that this time was different. He wondered what it meant, that Tezuka would hide something from not only him, but everyone in their camp. Oishi knew that the other teams were just doing what Tezuka and Atobe were telling them to, if only so the other captains didn’t have to make decisions. It worried Oishi to see such powerful personalities give in so easily to two leaders. 

And he worried that he was so worried about Tezuka’s words. Should he just relax and train with the others, rather than worrying so much about what was going on around them? Oishi shook his head. If he didn’t look out for the teams, no one would. They all seemed to think that it was a holiday of some sort and were enjoying themselves without thinking about anything other than fun time at the beach. It worried Oishi that the others were so carefree when so many things could happen to them at any time.

There was something wrong, and Oishi needed to figure out what it was before everything went wrong. He owed it to his team and to the others trapped with them on the island.


End file.
